the misfits
by kaykaysix
Summary: bvb fanfic RAWR
1. love you Chapter 1

Catallina's POV

your name:Catallina or Cat

your age:17

you are a huge black veil brides fan!

you have black hair with purple and bright green coontails. your dad left when you were six and now he lives in los vegas and your mom lives in los angeles. you have 1 sister katy who is 11 and two 17 year old brothers named alex and jack you are moving to Vegas with your dad for the rest of high school

Andy's POV

your name:Andrew or Andy

your age:17

your in a band called black veil brides andy your the singer

you have shoulder length black hair and your friends are all

called the misfits because you wear black and are the basic

emo image oh and BATMAN ROCKS oh and you live in Vegas baby!


	2. love you Chapter 2

Cat's POV

"Mom, do I have to go, why couldn't Jack or Alex go?" I whined as my mom helped me pack my suit case.

I was the child dad HAD remembered, when he called last month he asked for Catallina not Jack or Alex. I was the one who had to spend two years with my dad who left us when I was only six! I hoped this would go better than how I thought it was going to go. Maybe buy some chance the TSA would not make me go through the metal detector seventeen times like last time, it's like they have never seen a scene girl before.

When we got to the airport it was seven-fifty, three hours before my plane took off (it takes a hour and a half to get through security) and my mom was already sobbing and we weren't out of the car yet. She was lecturing me about drinking and gambling when I hopped out of the car and grabbed my suitcases and walked into LAX. The usual TSA agents scanned me two times more than usual because there was a blur on my hip. Who knew eyeshadow was so deadly. When I got on the plane I called Alex and told him to stay out of my room and take care of our fish Elliot McFrenchfry, then I turned off my phone and talked to the guy next to me.

When we got to Vegas Chaz gave me his number and said he would text me. I went and got my suitcases and walked out of the airport to the curb when a tall man with jet black hair and a pinstripe suit came up to me, my dad was a LAWYER? When we got to his apartment he told me I had the apartment above his so I would have to stay on the elevator for another floor and he left for his apartment, not the warm welcome I would have wanted but oh well. When I got to my room two guys who I recognized were arguing. Who where they? As I stood outside my apartment staring they looked over at me and one who looked so familiar walked over to me, "Hi, I'm Andy"

I wanted to scream Andy Six lived next to me. I went to shake his hand but he hugged me instead.

"So what's your name?"Andy asked.

"Catallina but you can call me Cat" I responded.

The other guy walked up, he was Jinxx, "Well if you two are done staring at each other we have a room to find the key for."

Andy and I tore our eyes apart from each other and I walked into my apartment. It was huge, I had a kitchen, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and dining room. I went to put my stuff in the biggest room, I guess mom had told dad what color my room had been in LA because it was painted black with blood red curtains on the windows. I had just finished packing when there was a knock at the door, my dad had come up to ask if I wanted to go out to dinner. I had to say yes so I went to go change into a nicer outfit because we were going to some fancy restaurant. Was

We finally left the restaurant and I had enough of my dad thank god tomorrow Saturday.


	3. love you Chapter 3

Andy's POV

"Jinxx, that Cat girl, she's really pretty" I said to Jinxx

"Dude you really like her you have known her for a day and you are already in love."

I walked out the door down the hall and knocked on her door not even fifteen seconds later she was at the door buzzing with energy. She had found the coffee maker I guess. She had on a pink and blue Escape The Fate shirt and bright green skinny jeans. When she asked if I wanted to come in I said no and asked to take her to lunch. She practically screamed yes and she ran to the elevator pushed the 10 and ran to her dads room and asked him if she could go out and he said yes so we got back in the elevator and waked out into the parking garage and got in my black Cadillac and drove to In N' Out her eyes got big and she smiled a huge smile. When she was done with her burger and I finished my cheese burger we left and drove around Vegas we stopped at a park because they had a swing set that was purple. By the time we got back Ashley and Jinxx were flipping out because I didn't say where I was going. Cat looked at Ashley and looked like she was going to die. I guess she liked Black Veil Brides because she looked the same way about me and Jinxx. We went back to her apartment and Jinxx dropped onto the couch and turned on the flat screen and flipped to Nightmare On Elm Street, while Ashley rummaged through the fridge. We were making dinner when somebody knocked on the door she told us to go to her room and stay there until her dad left. When we walked into her room we were surrounded by posters and pictures of her with her brothers. Her bed was in the corner next to a poster of me. I looked over at her bedside table and saw a knife,she cut? I went to her bed and layed down and looked at her black ceiling when I heard he say bye and close her door. She walked into her room and layed down next to me. She had been talking to her dad about what school she would go to , she was going to Clearwater High, thats where Ash, Jinxx, and I went. She handed me a crumpled sheet of red paper, her class schedule,

8:45-9:25 homeroom Mrs. Dodson

9:30-10:25 math with Mr. Headson

10:30-11:25 theater with Mr. Gold

11:30-12:25 art with Mr. Skitson

12:30-1:10 language with Mrs. Hail

1:15-2:10 computer lab with Miss Palton

2:15-2:55 gym with coach Brooks

She had my schedule...

"Well we have to go but text if you need anything." I said.

Ten minutes later she was still fine so we went to Wendy's to get fries for dinner. When we got back my phone had six new messages she needed me to come over before she completely drowned in her tears..


	4. love you Chapter 4

Cat's POV

When the guys left I was watching Jersey Shore eating salad when my phone started buzzing. I turned off the tv and picked it up it was dad, I said hi and he screamed and the line went dead I was sitting on the floor when I heard a gun shot. I ran down stairs and my dad was lying in a pool of blood. I ran back to my room sobbing. Dad was dead. I called Andy and he said he would be over in a few. When Andy got to my apartment I was on my bed bawling I only had mom now and I was going to be in Vegas alone and WAIT HOLD UP, I was going to live in Vegas alone!WOOHOO! Andy saw the smile spread across my face and wanted to know about my sudden change of mood. So I told him about my predicament and he said I was going to have to call my mom and tell her all about it so I called mom and she was not very enthusiastic about me living alone but she finally gave in. Andy took me to have my dads will read. When we got to the law firm a young girl with bleach blonde hair took us to the office of Kimberly L. Gapinski my dads lawyer. Dad had left me and Alex and Jack everything, so he hadn't forgot about them.

When I called Alex later he was really happy that he got to live in Vegas and so was Jack. The boys were flying out Friday so I had to clean the guest rooms and kitchen. Andy, Jinxx, Ashley,and CC helped clean the kitchen floor, barely. When Alex and Jack got to my apartment they ran to get the green room and not the purple but Jack got the green and Alex got purple. On Saturday morning Andy came over to pick me up for breakfast but I was doing my hair so Alex answered the door for me and was shocked when Andy was standing there. He yelled for me and I came walking out of the bathroom still spraying my hair. When I saw it was Andy I ran to the couch dropped my hair spray and ran to hug him. Alex and Jack didn't know that Andy lived next to us so they were still confused.

I took Andy's hand and walked out the door and skipped to the elevator and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He looked at me lovingly and leaned down and we kissed until we heard the ding that meant we had to get off. We got in his car and drove to a small diner with leather booths and shiny tables. We both got grilled cheese with a giant cup of coffee. We drove to a cute little park hidden behind a billboard advertising for the Lap Band. Did you know Darius lost one-hundred pounds! We sat at the bottom of the slide kissing until it started to rain and we moved to under a tree then when it got really bad we got into his car and drove home. We ran up sixteen flights of stairs to get to Andy's apartment and we ran to his room and kissed until our lips went numb and we layed there.

When the door to Andy's room opened Andy had his arms around my waist on the bed.

Jinxx looked at me and said, "well look at you two love birds now if you don't mind we need Andy for practice."

I got up to leave when Andy ran up behind me and whispered, "Meet me at six-thirty in the lobby."into my ear.

I got home and closed the door to find Alex and Jack playing Xbox on my new TV I yelled I was going to be back late so they should just walk to the diner down the street so they didn't burn down the building and I left.


	5. love you Chapter 5

Andy's POV

When Cat met me in the lobby I was holding a bouquet of roses. She was in a black dress with ruffles and 5-inch heels that made her about 6 feet tall. I handed her the flowers and she blushed. She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the building. When we got to the restaurant she was freaking out about how expensive it was. When the waitress came over to take our order and she heard I was having a forty dollar steak she got one too.

We got back to her apartment and she kissed me goodnight then walked into her apartment. I walked back to the apartment and Jinxx was asleep on the couch and Ashley was eating a sandwich. Before I even took a step Ashley was lecturing me about staying out so late on a school night. He was acting like my mother. Finally I said, "Ash, can we please finish this later I'm hella tired" and walked away.

Cat's POV

When I got my new school Andy met me at the door and took me to the office so they knew I was a real person. When we left he walked me back out to the quad and we went and stood by the other emo/scene/punk kids the whole seven of us. While Principal Schwartz told us his beginning of term speech that could not have been any longer we tapped to the beat of "Ima Monster" by Blood On The Dancefloor. When his speech finally ended we all filed into our homerooms. When i got to my homeroom the teacher looked at me and with an angry voice pointed to an empty seat next to Andy in the very back where we could not be seen or heard. All of my classes started that way, except lunch that is. When I went to go to art somebody grabbed my hand and held me back it was Andy. We walked hand in hand to art and when we got there our teacher announced that we would be doing photography for two weeks. He looked at Andy and I and said MySpace-esque pictures would not be accepted and would get us an automatic B. Andy took me to the side of the school and told me that there was a garden that got the most amazing roses all year. We sat and talked about things like his parents, my old life and Starbucks everything felt perfect. Maybe too perfect.


	6. love you Chapter 6

Andy's POV

When Cat met me in the lobby I was holding a bouquet of roses. She was in a black dress with ruffles and 5-inch heels that made her about 6 feet tall. I handed her the flowers and she blushed. She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the building. When we got to the restaurant she was freaking out about how expensive it was. When the waitress came over to take our order and she heard I was having a forty dollar steak she got one too.

We got back to her apartment and she kissed me goodnight then walked into her apartment. I walked back to the apartment and Jinxx was asleep on the couch and Ashley was eating a sandwich. Before I even took a step Ashley was lecturing me about staying out so late on a school night. He was acting like my mother. Finally I said, "Ash, can we please finish this later I'm hella tired" and walked away.

Cat's POV

When I got my new school Andy met me at the door and took me to the office so they knew I was a real person. When we left he walked me back out to the quad and we went and stood by the other emo/scene/punk kids the whole seven of us. While Principal Schwartz told us his beginning of term speech that could not have been any longer we tapped to the beat of "Ima Monster" by Blood On The Dancefloor. When his speech finally ended we all filed into our homerooms. When i got to my homeroom the teacher looked at me and with an angry voice pointed to an empty seat next to Andy in the very back where we could not be seen or heard. All of my classes started that way, except lunch that is. When I went to go to art somebody grabbed my hand and held me back it was Andy. We walked hand in hand to art and when we got there our teacher announced that we would be doing photography for two weeks. He looked at Andy and I and said MySpace-esque pictures would not be accepted and would get us an automatic B. Andy took me to the side of the school and told me that there was a garden that got the most amazing roses all year. We sat and talked about things like his parents, my old life and Starbucks everything felt perfect. Maybe too perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy's POV

We were sitting in history when our teacher announced we would be taking a field trip. The trip would be two and a half weeks long and we would be going to New York to study art history and learn about the peoples lives. He said we would be staying at the Four Seasons and there would be two people per room. He also said he was going to be picking the room assignments. Great, just great. He said we needed to bring two nice outfits and no less than $200 for food and souvenirs but no more than $500. And we were leaving the next day. We got dismissed from school early so we had plenty of time to pack. Cat was glowing, she almost skipped the whole way home. When we got to the apartments she asked me to help her pack because she was not good at deciding what to wear. We spent almost and hour just finding shirts and pants. Now we had to find the fancy clothes and that was very easy because she only had four dresses. When we finished packing her stuff we went to pack mine and she pulled all the black, purple, and blue out of my closet and threw it in my suit case. She walked over to me and told me to find pants and a suit while she surveyed my shoes. She pulled out my leather boots and a pair of Batman converse. When we finished mine she was begging me to make mac and cheese so I went and made three boxes so when everybody else got back they would have food. She ate a huge bowl and had more. When we were done with the mac and cheese we drove to the bank so we could get money. The teller looked at us and made us show all of the identification on us. Then had to make sure they were real. When we finally got to leave we both had $800 in hand. Our teacher didn't need to know. When we got back her brothers were freaking out because they were out of Fruit Loops and Jinxx had eaten all the left over mac and cheese. She went and got a big bag from the bathroom full of all her hair stuff. We ate dinner and said goodnight. I went to bed ten minutes after I got back to the apartment.

I woke up at 7:15 and got dressed and did my hair. By the time I was done it was 7:45. I grabbed my bags and went to Cats room she was finishing her hair when I walked in. She smiled and took my hand and we got all her bags and left. When we got to school our entire history class was standing by a group of buses waiting for our teacher to come out of the building. When he came out he was holding a piece of paper and a coffee cup. He went through all the names and Cat and I ended up together, we were the only mixed genders.


	8. Chapter 8

Andy's POV

We got to the airport and Cat and I were pulled to the side to be screened last because we looked different. Jeez do they think were terrorists! After twenty minutes at the scanners we finally got to go to the gate where they screened us again. Finally we got to the gate and we were called by section starting with economy. When we got up to the ticket lady she made me say my last name. Ugh Biersack. Why did I get that last name!

When we got on the plane the flight attendants greeted everyone, except us and asked that everybody take their seats and be ready for take off as we were already rather late. Cat and I go to our seats (in the way back of course) and quietly talked until the flight attendants walked to the back of the plane and sat down. We sat in silence wait in for the magical words "YOU MAY NOW USE YOUR ELECTRONICS" the second the captain said that Cat and I pulled out our iPods. Cat was blasting Motionless In White "London in Terror'. I sat listening to "Shout at the Devil" by mötley crüe.

She took out her ear buds and looked at me then took my left ear bud and layed her head on my shoulder mouthing the words. The rest of the flight went by quickly and we were soon getting off the plane. The preps were all complaining that they were hungry and our teacher was shouting at us to get in a line next to our partners. We walked to a bus terminal and waited for at least 15 minutes. When we got to the hotel our teacher gave us each a room key and told us no funny business or we would be sent home. Andy and I trudged up the stairs and finally got to our room. How the hell did we get the presidential suite. Cat opened the door and fell onto the bed. I walked over and fell next to her. "I hope you don't care that were sharing the bed" I said. Cat giggled and rolled on top of me. Then there was a knock on the door Cat walked over and opened it, our teacher told us we were to meet in the lobby at 9 o'clock sharp. Then he walked away leaving us to our business.


	9. Chapter 9

Cats POV

Andy and I rolled around on the bed for another few minutes kissing, there were fireworks exploding in my head. Finally my phone rang and I left the room to go talk to Alex about his girlfriend problems. When I got back in my blue Hollister sweats and tank top Andy was watching an old batman episode. I dropped down next to him and layed my head on his pillow. We watched the next two episodes then turned off the TV. I grabbed my phone and set an alarm for 7 and layed back on Andy's pillow and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped an arm around me and we fell asleep like that.

I woke up at 7 did my hair and make-up and drank shitty hotel coffee. At 7:45 I walked into the bedroom and sat next to Andy. I picked up his phone from his chest and his eyes shot open. I layed his phone back down on the bed and kissed him. I made him get up and get dressed. After half an hour of arguing about what shirt he was going to wear he finally put on an escape the fate shirt. We walked down stairs and sat on a couch in the lobby staring at the TV. Within ten minutes half of the class was standing talking about how the beds were so comfortable and the room service was shitty. When the teacher came down he walked strait to Andy and I and dragged us out the door.

Andy's POV

Our jerk head teacher grabbed Cat and I and dragged us outside. He screamed at me for "using" her. I thought that he should go fuck himself but I wasnt going to share that. He shouted "I didnt put you two outcasts together so that you could become parents!" waving his fists angrily. Its not like we would get that far anytime soon...

Cat's POV

I can not stand being yelled at by this DINOSAUR! Who does he think he is, my PARENTS! I need to smoke, bad. I feel like I havent smoked in forever, even if it has only been 3 days. There is no way I will be able to quit.

AUTHORS NOTE: I am soooooooo sorry that I havent updated in forever! I have been so busy, and I have had to deal with a lot of drama lately. I will hopefully start to update more often and have longer chapters. I feel like I am letting you guys down by not updating. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I COULD MAKE THIS BETTER.I WILL MOLD IT TO HOW YOU GUYS WANT IT TO BE!

Deuces,

Vanity


End file.
